The present invention relates to a spindle drive, in particular for the movement of a component such as a flap of an aircraft.
Spindle drives are known in different designs. They effect a movement in translation either of the spindle or of the nut meshing with it to effect a linear movement of a component.
It is in particular important in the control of components of an aircraft that it is ensured that the control capability of the aircraft remains ensured even on a defect of a part of the spindle drive and that the defective actuator remains completely functional or at least partly functional during the remaining flight time.